


Memoria

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What consequences does Sam's action of stopping his younger self going after his father have on his memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoria

Sam had wondered, not long after the incident with Vic Tyler, why he still had memories of that day in the woods. Of walking into the woods looking for his father. After all, because of his grown up self's intervention, his younger self had never gone into the woods. So really, those memories should be gone.

But months after that incident, they were still there. He could still see the flash of what he now knew was Annie's red dress, the shiny buckles of his black shoes, which he'd really disliked but had only worn because his Mum had wanted him to. He remembered how they'd pinched his feet. But most of all, he recalled the disorientating feeling of being in the midst of all those trees and bushes and wanting his Dad but not being able to find him. And then he'd seen his Dad, kicking and punching a lady in a red dress who was lying on the ground...and he didn't want to remember anything after that.

All these details he'd committed to paper, on the off chance that he did forget. Every detail meticulously recorded in his neat writing, even those he'd rather forget. And he folded the sheet and stuffed it down the side of his ratty sofa. It was the safest place in his entire flat.

\--

Sam was cleaning out his bedsit and packing up the rest of his posessions when he came across a sheet of folded paper that had been tucked into the corner of his sofa. He fished it out, not really knowing what it was, and unfolded it. It was something about dreams he'd had of his father and woods, red dresses and shoe buckles.

"Oi shift it Gladys! I don't have all day you know!"

Rolling his eyes, Sam wondered again why Gene'd voluntered to help him move when all the older man had done the entire time had been to complain. Knowing Gene, he probably wanted to make sure that Sam didn't chicken out and refuse to move in with him. Although why Gene thought he would do that was beyond him since it was Sam that had suggested it in the first place.

"If you don't get your sorry arse out here in the next few minutes I'm going to come in there and get you, and you'll be sorry if I do!"

Sam let out a small laugh at that before looking at the sheet of paper in his hands and shrugging. It was probably something he had written when he'd first dropped into this madhouse. He screwed the paper up and threw it into the open garbage bag. It couldn't have been important since it had been stuffed down the sofa like that.

Picking up the bag and the last box, Sam took a last quick look around the flat. It wasn't a great place but there had been a few good times here. A wry smile crossed his face. Most of them involving the man waiting impatiently for him outside. One thing was for sure though. He definitely wouldn't miss that wallpaper.

-Fin-


End file.
